Games
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: She looked in the mirror Lucy Heartfilia wasn't the person who stared back, dull brown eyes stared back blonde hair with splotches of blood and dirt mixed in her hair. Her smile was in a line her scrawny arms had more muscle, and she was taller. Here she isn't Lucy Heartfilia she's Lucifer Moon. Or Misery
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the recorder a smirk playing on her pale face, cheers and whistles filled the chilly air. Blood was all over her white dress with silver armor, her army boots made a sound as she stomped onto the tile. Her shoulder blonde hair was in a high pony, her brown chocolate eyes looked at the dead body she killed a few minutes ago. It was either kill or be killed and this was for the amusement for the Dark Guilds and other people who have to watch mages kill each other. Lucy been in there for five months she hasn't seen Fairy Tail in those five months haven't even heard from them. She laughed why would they want to get her back after all they kicked her out of the guild for being so weak. She put her sword behind her back the crowd cheered her name as she looked up at them. Smirks were placed on everyone's face the weakest mage in Fairy Tail just won for her twentieth time. This game that Lucy is playing she will never get out she will never escaped you could say she was too far deep. So many blood stains engraved on her hands and body so many screams she made. Their mocking cheers kept repeating in her mind why her? Was it because she was so weak that they wanted nothing to do this weak little girl? Her feet started to walk, walk away from all those people who was mocking her those eyes testing her those smirks haunting her. Lucy open up her bedroom door her bedroom was plain white walls a medium size bed and sheets and blankets and pillows. Her keys were somewhere locked up probably sold, the darkness welcomed her as she slammed the door closed. She looked down on her right hand where her Fairy Tail mark was a scar was engrave there, she remember all those glares the pierced her heart. All those shouts and cries for her to die how she betray them which she didn't it was a lie. She looked in the mirror Lucy Heartfilia wasn't the person who stared back, dull brown eyes stared back blonde hair with splotches of blood and dirt mixed in her hair. Her smile was in a line her scrawny arms had more muscle, and she was taller. Here she isn't Lucy Heartfilia she's Lucifer Moon, here she isn't a mage here she's a killer, here she isn't happy here she's depress. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed the halls echoed with cheers. She saw a boy her age nineteen walking down the halls with blood covering his black spiky hair. His yellow eyes were dull like hers he looked at her and she stared back he disappeared down the hall with Lucy's eyes following. He was a Sabertooth mage his magic is water dragon slayer he was kicked out just the same as her. His name was Kai now it's Reaper Midnight. The lights flickered out and she laid down in her rock hard bed she stared at the ceiling and reached for it. Her hands skim a broken heart with bloody angel wings her eyes flickered closed as a melody played in her head.

~!~!~

Fairy Tail watched as Lucy stabbed the guy in the chest before kicking him into the sand, it was live Master Makarov stared with anger.

"Master, they made her into a killing machine" Mirajane whisper

"I know that Mirajane. But why should you care? We kicked her out of the guild" Master Makarov hissed

"I know Master, but I missed her…" Mirajane said softly

"Well it's too late now. I'm going to my office don't bother me until Lucy dies" Master Makarov stated bluntly

His small body made its way up the stairs and he slammed his office door shut. Lisanna looked up at the screen Lucy's eyes where testing her they were haunting her. The cheers were repeating in her mind making her heart beat sky rocketed tears streamed down her face and she let out a sob. Her hand was reaching for the TV reaching for Lucy's retreating figure. It was quite but sobs filled the air every now and then, this couldn't be real this has to be a dream most guild members thought. Their eyes casted down this isn't a dream this is reality this is a test and Lucy won't make it any longer.

"Turn around Lucy turn around!"

Lucy disappear into the darkness and Lisanna muffled her scream by her hand, the body that Lucy killed was burned the flesh was ripping off of the body. Natsu felted ashamed of his magic how could they use people like this? Natsu gritted his teeth as fire danced around his body, Gray's jaw clenched and he froze half of the guild. Erza broke the counter top and threw some of her swords at the TV missing, the feeling of rage was suffering everyone. Juvia made it pour her eyes glowed with anger she started to flood the whole guild but no one dared to move. Their eyes were glued to the TV as the final fighter left and the TV went black. No one dared to move or talk, flashed of Lucy's smiling face flashed in their mind and they started to cry. **No Matter What I rather be with everyone…** her words echoed in Natsu's head and he started to shake. He let out a roar shaking the whole building in the process, Gray let out a growl, and Erza let out a hissed. Their face was scary a shadow covered half of their face and they were showing their teeth. Their fist were clenched everyone looked at them with fear, Juvia stopped the rain and looked at them and her eyes soon darken.

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill those mother fuckers if it's the last thing we do."

~!~!~

Reaper walked down the dim hallway with his hands in his pockets his eyes caught dull brown ones. He walked away from the blonde but he still felt her eyes following his every moments. He smirked as he open up his bedroom door as he slammed it shut the lights turned off. He flopped onto his king size bed and looked at the ceiling a knife with blood dripping was engraved on the ceiling. He sigh as he tossed to the other side, looked stared blankly at the brown wall. He closed his eyes.

"I will get out of this hell hole if it's the last thing I do. And maybe get a certain blonde along the way"


	2. Chapter 2

The water splashed on the plastic tub, the dirt and grim swirled down the drain. Lucy head was on the wall with her left hand lighting touching the wall. Her eyes were closed, the hot water was making her skin red but she didn't dare move. The water turned off and her eyes snapped open, she stepped out of the tub and got into a light blue dress with her silver armor and her army boots. Her grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back. A cross shone in the light, Lucy walked out of her bedroom and started to walk down the hall. She stopped when she felt someone behind her she quickly turned around to see Reaper. He smirked at her he flipped his black hair, Lucy sigh and turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey Moon." He greeted and started to walk in sync with her.

"What do you want Midnight you never talked to me before" Lucy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well let's just say I taken a liking to you blondie. See ya around" Kai stated and waved before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"**Lucifer Moon!" **

Lucy sigh and walked toward the fighting arena, her footsteps echoed down the hall. She heard the cheers and shouts. Her name was repeated over and over again, she stood in the middle of the filed. Her eyes locked onto a boy no younger than her with spiky brown hair and green eyes. Lucy whipped her sword out and hold it in front of her, a smirk playing on her face. Misery stared back with an equal smirk, the crowd cheered two of the best fighters were going up against each other. Bets were made, Lucy's eyes narrowed as she heard Misery's bitter laugh. She gritted her teeth as Misery was gripping his stomach, everyone quitted down their eyes not blinking not wanting to miss anything.

"What's so funny" Lucy growled

"Why did they pick you? Don't they know you're so weak you could never match me" Misery laughed

**Luce you're off the team because you're so weak you could never match anyone in Team Natsu. **Lucy eyes glowed with anger, she spat on the ground and Lucy gripped her sword tighter.

"You wanna found out"

"I know your weak everyone in the god damn world does. Moon you're just a big talker."

**Lucy stop talking big because after all we know you have no room for that mouth.** The bell ring and Lucy ran forward, in minutes she was in front of Misery. She raised her leg up and kicked him in the gut he went flying. He caught his balance before he hit the wall, he took out his gun and pointed it at Lucy.

"Guns beats swords always"

"Let's see about that"

Misery pulled the trigger in slow motion the bullets flew toward Lucy, she bend down missing one she took a step back missing two more. She stood up straight before running toward him, he pulled the trigger and Lucy jumped in the air and did three spins before kicking Misery in the face sending him flying.

"What are you going to do when you run out of bullets?"

"MOON! MOON! MOON! MOON!" Half of the crowd roared.

"MISERY! MISERY! MISERY! MISERY!" The other half cheered.

Misery pulled the trigger but nothing came out, he threw the gun to the other side of the arena. Lucy sprinted toward him with her sword raised before her head. Misery's eyes widen with fear, a sad smile spread across his pale face and he closed his eyes.

"End my life. I'll be able to see my little sister again" Misery whisper "Thank you"

Lucy's eyes widen and she stopped mid-way from his stomach, her heart beat boomed in her ears. His hands went over hers and their eyes locked on, he pulled the sword into his stomach. He let out a bloody scream and Lucy couldn't handle it so she cut his throat. Blood splashed on her face and clothes, her mouth was dry and she could taste the sand paper. She strapped her sword onto her back before walking away, the crowd cheer but she couldn't hear them. She walked out of the arena and started to go back to her room, her mind was blank his words kept repeating in her mind it was nerve wrecking. **Why am I still fighting?** Her mind came up with a simple reason that fright her **because I don't wanna die.** Her mother told her to always be selfishness but now she's thinking about her life not someone else's. She slide down her plain white wall, she pulled her knees to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms around her knees. **I don't wanna die.** Her body shake, she couldn't cry no she wouldn't cry she wouldn't show anyone that she's weak she wouldn't let them think of her like that again. Her lip started to bleed because she was biting it too hard. The door open up and Lucy sensed Reaper, she looked up at him he was clean meaning he hasn't fought yet. He sat down next to her and leaned his head against the wall.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Why are we still fighting?" Lucy question ignoring his question.

"Because we don't want to die. No one wants to die" he answered

"But there's no body to go home to"

"Yes there is. There's always someone to come home to even though they're not there"

**Because we don't want to die. **It was a simple answer but it made her heart cracked was living all those reasons why someone else has to die? If that's it than she doesn't want to live anymore her eyes widen. **Lucy show us that you're not weak.** That's right she still has to prove to Fairy Tail that she wasn't weak she's as strong as they are she's not someone to mess with either. **I don't wanna die. **

~!~!~

"End my life. I'll be able to see my little sister again" Misery whisper "Thank you"

Everyone's eyes widen they were sure no one else heard it because the dark guilds were too busy cheering for Lucy to win. They saw Misery kill himself and Mirajane tear up, everyone went into an up roar as the body was burned. They saw it they saw hesitation in the kill and they smile slightly.

"She's hasn't fully change" Mirajane cried

"Why do you think Lucy is still fighting?" Laki asked

"I have two. One reason: is because she's trying to show us up. The next reason is she doesn't want to die" Gray stated

Wendy sobbed in her hands, her body was shaking she looked up and let out a scream.

"I miss her I miss her!" Wendy sobbed

A face popped up on the TV everyone's eyes glared at the middle age man. His silver hair was long, his lifeless tan eyes glared at the screen.

"Hello everyone. If you're just now watching this, this game is only for mages that were kicked out of their guilds. It's kill or be killed and I bet a lot of these people don't wanna die. Let's see which ones are left after this game"

The screen became black, and everyone punched the wall or started to hurt themselves. Wendy sat down and started to rock back and forth.

"Lucy doesn't wanna die. Lucy doesn't wanna die. Lucy doesn't wanna die."


	3. Chapter 3

A middle age man stood in a dark room, his orange eyes glared at another middle age man.

"Why can't I have her?" he growled

His long red hair hit the wall as he turned around the other man turned around to see long silver hair and tan eyes.

"Because she is my money maker no one else's" the other man hissed

"Max you know fucking well I found her she should be mine"

"Robbie will you shut up you're not getting her and that's final." Max stated

"I want Moon I want her and I won't stop till I get her." Robbie deadpanned

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arrange" Robbie muttered before walking out of the room.

"You won't get her I'll make sure of that"

~!~!~!`

"Wendy calm down" Carla said

"I can't I can't! I'm breaking down! Carla so many blood stains are on Lucy body and I'm sitting here living the life while she's in that hell" Wendy screamed

"Wendy!" Evergreen gasped

Wendy whipped around and glared at Evergreen, she had enough of this shit! They're not seeing the real problem here. Wendy growled making Evergreen step back, wind started to circle Wendy she was lifted up in the air.

"I'm sick of this shit! Stop acting retarded you all know what the real issue is and your gasping about the fucking fact that I fucking sweared" Wendy roared

**Wendy even though I'm going don't let anyone break you, you're perfect the way you are.** Carla eyes widen and before she could do anything she had a vision.

_A girl laid in her own blood a sword was laying a few feet away she let out another scream as someone slammed their foot on her chest. _

"_I couldn't have you. So now no one will" a voice laughed _

_The girl flew a feet from a kick to the side, another body was laying a few feet away it seem to be a boy. His hand reached out for the girl tears streamed down his chin and drip onto the ground. _ _The girl looked over and reached her hand out, their hands were too far away from each other. _

"_Moon" the boy screamed _

"_Reaper!" the girl yelled _

_Their hands almost their almost touching a gun shot rang through the air. _

Carla started to cry, Wendy stopped and looked over at her exceed her small feet landed on the ground.

"What's wrong Carla?" Wendy question

"A vision. A very sad one infact" Carla whisper

Carla felled to her knees and put her white paws over her eyes still sniffling.

"We need to get Lucy out of their!" She screamed

~!~!~!

_Little Lucy sat the edge of her mother's bed, just staring at her pale mother. Her footsteps started to go toward her mother, her tears were all dried all gone she couldn't cry anymore. Her tiny hands gripped her mother's her mother's hazel eyes looked at her with love. _

"_Don't leave mama" Lucy begged _

_Her mother smiled making her daughter's heart leap with joy and soon Lucy smiled back. _

"_I can't promise you I'll live through this cancer baby. But promise me you'll always think of others before you think about yourself always protect someone else" Layla said while holding her pinky out. _

"_But what if I come to a situation where it cost my life or someone's and I don't wanna die mama what do I do then?" _

"_You come first then. I'll always watch over you"_

_Her eyes fluttered closed and Lucy started to cry again. Her small pinky hooked her mother's and she let out a sorrow scream. _

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she sat up while sweat rolled down her forehead, she got up her hair was a bird's nest. **Lucy why do you think about someone else than yourself?** Laxus voiced asked. She open her bedroom door and looked in the mirror, her hair was sticking up everywhere her eyes had bangs underneath them. She sigh and did her hair into a high pony and did some black make up to cover up her bangs. She put her silver armor over her short shorts and tank top. She put on her high converse and tied the black shoe laces. She put on her elbow gloves and walked out of the bathroom, she looked by the door to see Reaper. She smiled and flicked his forehead he woke up and glared at the smiling blonde.

"It's time to wake up." She deadpanned

He sigh and stood up, before he could replied a loud annoying voice beat him to it.

"**Reaper!"**

"I'll see you in the stands" he muttered before walking out.

He put his hands in his pockets and made a sharp turn he walked into the arena. He eyes glared at a nineteen year old boy with orange hair and silver eyes.

"Kishin" Reaper growled

"Nice to see you again. How is your little sister? Oh right she's dead! Of course I killed her" Kishin laughed

"I'm going to kill you" Reaper whisper

Reaper took his sword that had a cross on it and hold it in front of him. He spat on the ground and the bell ring and he bolted. Before Kishin could get his weapon out Reaper cut his chest and kicked him across the field. Lucy watched she heard everything the two boys said and she felt disappointed in people, how could people like them live in this world? Kishin got up again and spat out blood before he got a chance to fire his gun his hand was cut off. He let out a scream before he could see Reaper his leg was cut off and he felled to the ground. Kishin bit his lip to surpass a scream, he was getting paler and paler and more blood was spreading. Reaper cut Kishin's head off and it flew into the stands, the crowd cheered but Reaper couldn't hear a thing he quickly turned around to see Lucy. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't speak. In this world everyone is a monster and the dark guilds are just calling them out. Reaper ran out of the arena and Lucy ran after him, he was the only true friend she had and she wasn't going to lose him. Before she could reach him someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. She bit the hand and the first thing she did was scream.

"REAPER!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucy walked into the guild a smile playing on her face, her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she marched toward the bar. She stopped glares all she saw was glares all she saw was anger all she could hear is the grinding of their teeth. Her smile vanished and she looked around no Master her throat felt dry and her heart pounded. _

"_What you doing here trash?" Natsu growled _

"_This is my guild, this is my family…" Lucy stated nervously_

"_No, not anymore! Get the hell out of here, we don't need you bring the guild down" Mirajane hissed_

"_Who do you think you are slut? Trying to take Natsu away from me?" Lisanna spat _

"_I wasn't trying to!" Lucy try to reason _

"_Like hell! You did you try to be her replacement! Now get the hell out of Fairy…Tail, we don't need you" Gray shouted _

"_Juvia agrees with Gray-Sma! We don't need blondie-san" Juvia yelled _

_Lucy took a step back __**someone please stick up for me! Someone please…**__ Lucy took another step back. She felt a pain in her stomach and looked down to see an iron pillar and she looked up to see Gajeel's smirking face. She looked at Levy pleading her but Levy smirk and used her magic to hit Lucy with a metal bat. Lucy bit her lip trying to surpass a scream she won't let them think of her so lowly, her blood splashed onto the floor as she spit out blood from a flame punch from Natsu. A man with long silver hair and tan eyes smirked from the second floor not being noticed. Lucy dropped to her knees she couldn't get up before Erza stabbed her in the stomach with a sword. _

"_See you're so weak that you're not even fighting back! Why is it that Master let you into this guild?" Erza roared _

_**Run! Get away from these people, leave these strangers alone!**__ Lucy's mind raced as she stood up her arm around her stomach. Her bangs covered her eyes and spat out a bit of blood making it hit Erza's boots before anyone could do anything Lucy smirked. _

"_I'll show you all. I'll show who's weak and when you see me you won't be able to see the Lucy Heartfilia you knew." Lucy stated _

_**This is good my plan is working amazingly!**__ Lucy started to force her magic power onto her mark and it vanish into gold specks of dust. _

"_You can clean up the blood, and these scars you give me I'll remember the day when MY EX FAMILY BETRAYED ME!" _

_Lucy walked out of the guild feeling weak, she finally let her tears fell as she took her final out of the guild. Her vision started to blur because the loss of blood and she dropped to the ground and spat up more blood. She looked up to see a middle age man with long silver hair and tan eyes looking down on her with pity._

"_Look at you, a mess. But I can change you I'll help you show those fairies not to mess with you."_

_Lucy blacked out._

Reaper turned around quickly to see Robbie holding Lucy he grabbed his sword and fling it at Robbie. Robbie dropped Lucy and she stumbled into Reaper's arms and Robbie glared at Reaper before grabbing the sword and throwing it to the ground.

"I'll get you Misery, one way or another I'll get you or no one will" Robbie hissed before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Reaper asked

Lucy nodded and looked down, she couldn't defend herself god damn it! She gritted her teeth and stood up.

"Thanks. I'll see you later and we'll talk okay Reaper? I have some training to do"

Lucy left without a reply and her footsteps echoed down the hall her body shake with anger she was angry at herself! Reaper's eyes soften and he reached for her he couldn't let his anger get the best of him. He stood up and followed Lucy to the training room, he open the door and the first thing he heard was flesh pounding onto the punching bag. He looked around and saw Lucy punching the bag without much effort. _What are you doing here Trash?_ Punched she remember that day clearly she remember those mean words she still can feel the contact with every attack. _We don't need you to bring the guild down!_ Kicked Lucy's remember the day when she woke up in a cell and saw the same man who called her a mess. Somehow she was thankful to him without him she wouldn't be strong she couldn't weld a sword like she can. _Look at you, a mess. But I can change you I'll help you show those fairies not to mess with you. _Lucy punched the punching bag she left her fist there sweat rolled down her forehead and she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Reaper he went to the punching bag to the right of her, he looked at her their eyes locking on. He pulled on black boxing gloves and turned back to his punching bag and he raised his fist.

_Kai walked into his guild Sabertooth and it was the same quiet but something was off. Glares that was something new it was usually no one noticed him. He put his hands into his pockets and glared back, what the fuck is going on. Master Jiemma was at a meeting, one by one the members stood up each one cracking their knuckles. _

"_What are you doing here sorry excuse for a dragon slayer?" Sting growled _

"_I'm getting a mission blondie? You got a problem with it?" Kai hissed _

"_Of course he does! We don't need weaklings here in Sabertooth, we need to be in the top. We don't need you slowing us down" Minerva yelled_

"_Get the hell out of here" Rogue stated emotionless _

_Kai growled how dare they how fucking dare they say that to the Water Warrior! If they want him out fine they don't deserve his power! He forced his magic into his Sabertooth black mark that was in his shoulder. Kai turned around and started to walk away when Sting hit him with his dragon roar. _

"_You can't leave un wounded" Sting deadpanned _

_Kai stood up and smirked he always wanted to show blondie whose boss. __**Run! Kai run! **_

"_Water Dragon Roar!"_

_The roar missed and Kai was sent back with Rogue's roar, Kai flew out of the guild. __**Fuck!**_

"_I'll show you all! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON!" Kai roared _

_A man with long silver hair and tan eyes smirked from the roof, he jumped down in front of Kai's walking figure. _

"_What do you want old man?" Kai question while spitting on the ground. _

"_That wasn't very nice to the ground, what did it ever do to you?"_

"_Shut up old man I'm pissed" Kai growled _

"_I'll make you stronger and show those tigers not to mess with you. I'll make you into a killing machine" _

"_What the fuck are you…" before he could finish Kai blacked out. _

_Max smirked and lifted Kai up in the air with his wind magic he turned around and disappear. _

His fist hit the punching bag sending it flying toward the wall. _Sorry excuse for a dragon slayer!_ Reaper growled as he sat down, he looked toward Lucy to see her sitting on the ground. Lucy's whole body shake as the words from that day repeated in her head. Those attacks from that day felt like it happen today it was all engraved in her mind and body and she couldn't forget if she wanted to. He felt it her anger. He felt the same as and they looked at each other, ice was slowly covering the training room and Lucy suddenly was covered with ice. Ice suddenly was covering Reaper, they stood up and everyone else in the room ran out. Their magic block bracelets broke into tiny pieces they will they will show them show them that they're choice of kicking them out was a biggest mistake they made.

"I'll show Sabertooth"

"I'll show Fairy Tail"

"We'll show the world."

"The world will remember our name"

"And we'll burn this place to the fucking ground"

_Kai walked around the fire, the flames danced around his home. His eyes widen as his mother's fallen body dropped to the ground in a heap. His father's next, and then the rest of the town. It was in flames it was killing him he couldn't handle it. He dropped to the ground holding his neck and started to look for a way out. A big whoosh and the flames were gone he looked up to see a beautiful creature a dragon with shiny blue scales. The dragon's big head looked down at the small Kai and showed its sharp teeth. _

"_Hello kid, you what happen here?" The dragon asked _

"_The…the...dark…dark…guilds…attacked" He cough _

"_This is a mess kid, come on and I'll make you stronger" The dragon stated _

_Kai nodded and hopped onto the dragon._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kai, yours?"_

"_Just call me Water kid"_

_Water's big navy blue wings spread out and he lifted off, the wind blew into Kai's hair and Kai smiled. _

~!~!~!~

"Boss, Robbie tried to get Misery"

"Get someone kill him, he's been a pest."

"Alright Boss, also we felt a magic pressure in the training room"

"Did you check it out?"

"Yes. It was freezing in there we suspect it to be ice Sir."

"I'll check the video."

The guard walked out and Max turned toward the TV's and saw Lucy and Reaper. Max smirked and stood up.

"So you two are already finding new magic just by anger. You two are special, I'll have to keep a watch on you two"

! ! ! !

"When is Lucy's next fight?" Lisanna question

"I don't know, but it should be soon" Mirajane answered

Master Makarov came down his eyes were dull and he didn't greet anyone. He walked out of the guild with everyone's eyes following him.

"He changed ever since Lucy was kidnapped" Laki whisper

"No he changed ever since he learned what we did to Lucy…" Evergreen deadpanned

"When will we attack and get everyone out of there?" Erza asked

"Soon…very soon"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy walked out of the darkness the left side of her body was covered with ice and ice spikes. Everyone's eyes widen Max stood in his tower and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match will be a little different this time it's a battle with Magic!" Max screamed into the mic

Lucy stared emotionless at a girl the same age as her with short white hair like a bob cut and green soft eyes. One words popped into her mind. Lisanna. The ice slowly spread out on her body covering her whole in ice. The crowd screamed, cheered, and whistle Lucy couldn't hear anything she couldn't. _Who do you think you are slut? Trying to take Natsu away from me?_ It repeated in her head and she slowly moved her right hand out. Ice started to form underneath her palm and a long sword appeared. The, Lisanna looked alike eyes widen with fear Reaper remember this bitch, Midnight that dumb whore was Kishin's girlfriend.

"Kill her! Kill that bitch" Reaper roared

Lucy didn't hear him she walked forward her sword high up in the air, _what are you doing here trash?_ Lucy swung the sword down and sand blew toward Midnight making her go flying into the mental stands. Midnight stood up she couldn't move she couldn't think all she thought was fear she was shaking never in her life as she Misery or Moon whatever this pissed off. _No, not anymore! Get the hell out of here, we don't need you to_ bring_ the guild down. _Lucy slammed Midnight's head into a floor of ice cracking the ice in half, blood stain left the place where her head was. Lucy pulled Midnight's arm back dislocating it.

"Moon is playing with her! End it" One member of the crowd shouted

"No! This is the best fight we had so far!" another one yelled

Reaper watched he knew those words from the day she was kicked out was replaying in her head and all she is doing is getting her anger out. _Like hell! You did try to be her replacement! Now get the hell out of Fairy…Tail, we don't need you._ A screamed pierced the air Lucy just broke Midnight's knee cap, _I'll show you all. I'll show who's weak and when you see me you won't be able to see the Lucy Heartfilia you knew._ Max smirked _they're containing the elements with their anger._

"No more! Please no more" Midnight begged

Her bloody and bruise face looked up at Lucy pleading her but Lucy couldn't see anything all she saw was red her anger contained her. Lucy stalked her way toward Midnight's bloody body, _Look at you, a mess. But I can change you I'll help you show those fairies not to mess with you._ She picked Midnight up by the head fire danced down her arm and started to burn Midnight alive. Her screams echoed into everyone's ears until her dead burned body dropped to the ground…lifeless. Lucy looked at the video camera she knew Fairy Tail was watching and she flipped them off.

"Fairy Tail! Who's weak now? I told you I would show you and I'm doing it! How do you like me now bitches? I got some words for you fairies! Yippee Ki Yay mother fuckers!" Lucy roared

Reaper jumped into the sand area and looked at the camera and hold Lucy's hand up high.

"Tigers, Fairies We're coming for your ass! We'll show you who's weak, and we'll be laughing when we see you're sorry faces" Reaper screamed

"Well wasn't that amusing? Now Ladies and gentlemen we have Reaper vs. Soul" Max shouted

"Show them, show them not to mess with us any of us! Reaper kill his ass" Lucy whisper and walked out

A sixteen year old boy stood walked out his brown spiky hair looked like a tree and his silver eyes glared at Reaper.

"Why do I get stuck with a weakling?" Soul spat

_Of course he does! We don't need weakling here in Sabertooth, we need to be in the top. We don't need you slowly us down. _Fire danced on Reaper's right side of his body, his body shook with anger and he couldn't hear anything. His feet walked toward Soul who stood in shock, Reaper grabbed his head and slammed it down on a rock wall. _What are you doing here sorry excuse for a dragon slayer? _Soul screamed as his leg was on fire and his knee cap broke. Reaper grabbed Soul's arm and dislocated it, the sound of a crack brought a smile to his face. _Get the hell out of here._ Reaper spat on the ground before bashing Soul's body into the mental that kept the stands standing. Soul laid there motionless he looked up fear was hitting Soul like lighting. He reached out his hand out to the stands and looked at a sixteen year old girl with ruby hair and black eyes. His bloody face had a frown and he caught Reaper coming closer to him.

Closer…to death.

Closer…to seeing his family again.

Closer…to seeing his girlfriend again.

Closer…to getting rid of the sins he was made to do.

_You can't leave unwounded._ Reaper stopped at the side of Soul he looked where Soul's silver eyes were and he saw the girl. Reaper pulled Soul's hair so he would look at him, Soul looked through one eye at Reaper.

"Who is redhead?" Reaper question irrated

"My sister…" Soul coughed

_I'll show you all! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON!_ Reaper cracked Soul's neck killing him instantly and his body felled into a lifeless heap. Reaper stood up blood stained his black tee shirt and he looked at Lucy and she stared back. _All we got is each other, we can't trust anyone in this world, and everything they will tell us is lies. _ Reaper knew Natsu the pink haired idiot that Lucy once loved was watching so he stood in front of Lucy. He grabbed her neck and pressed his lips against her and she kissed back. _I got a certain blonde._

~! ~ ~ ~

Natsu burst into flames as he saw Reaper kissing his Luce! His whole body shake with anger, the words kept echoing into everyone's mind. _Fairy Tail! Who's weak now? I told you I would show you and I'm doing it! How do you like me now bitches? I got some words for you fairies! Yippee Ki Yay mother fuckers._ Wendy looked at Lucy's retreating figure and couldn't help but cry and smile.

"She found someone to love finally" Wendy cried

"Wendy!" Natsu growled

"Why are you so pissed flame ass? You rejected her for Lisanna so why are you so pissed off? IF YOU ARE JEALOUS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" Gray shouted

Natsu sighed and sat down, he was jealous but was it because he still thought of her as his best friend? No that's not it he loves her, his eyes widen and started to cry this is getting too complicated! _Natsu! Hey Natsu. Let's go on a mission. _Her cheery voice kept ringing in his ears, Lisanna looked at Natsu with sadness she let her tears fall.

"You love her don't you?" Lisanna asked

No response.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT! YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?" Lisanna screamed

"I do! ALRIGHT I DO! Fuck this fuck this! I can't handle this, hate me all you fucking want but it's my hearts choice" Natsu yelled "I love her okay, all those times I saved her all those missions I can't get her out of my head I can't get her voice out of my mind."

Lisanna took a step back, her eyes widen and she let out a sob everyone watched in silence.

"You said to me a million of times how you loved me…was it a lie?"

"IT WASN'T A LIE! Stop amusing things alright? I love you but I love her this is all too complicated" Natsu sobbed

Lisanna's eyes soften, _stop being harsh on him…at least he loves you!_ Natsu stood up and ran out of the guild with his tears following him.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cried

She ran after him, the guild was silent the guild was depress. Wendy watched as the body was burned she watched the fire danced. **Wendy, please don't cry don't cry it'll make me happy if you won't cry because I left.** Wendy's tiny little body trembled and she let out a cry, how could anyone do this to Lucy?

Lucy been through…sadness.

Lucy been through…pain.

Lucy been through…Rejection.

Lucy been through…almost death.

Lucy doesn't have a home to return to. Those people in that place doesn't have a home to return to! Those people has been through many sins and it wasn't by choice. Wendy looked at the ceiling making everyone see her tears that danced down her cheek. _God please save those people, please let them have a home to come to._

~!~!~!~!~

"Big problem boss."

"What is it?"

"Robbie got away, we sent the finest of the men and he killed them"

"Can't you guards do anything right?"

The guard lit up in flames, his screams echoed in the small control room.

"Now I'll have to do the dirty work…" Max sighed

~! !~!~

"Have you found them yet?"

"Not yet"

Three strangers looked up at the council building to see it falling to the ground with the guards dead.

"The council is no longer in service"


	6. Chapter 6

Three mystery figures walked into Fairy Tail, everyone looked at them Natsu sniffed the air and glared at the figures.

"Who are you?" He growled

"It's too bad you don't remember me Natsu" The middle on stated

"Jellal?" Erza question

Their hoods came down to show the faces of Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy no smile were on their face only seriousness.

"Where's Lucy?"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Lucy walked down the dark endless hall way her boots almost stomping on the tile she couldn't take the stress anymore she couldn't take being here anymore. Her body burst into flames as she continued down the hall way to get to her room. She stopped as she heard voices and laughs she step closer to the door.

"Moon is too cocky someone needs to kill her" a voice laugh

"That bitch needs to die! Who does she think she is trying to steal Reaper away from us? Do you got a plan Remedy?" the other question

"I don't know Crisis, but I do know she is special…only a few people can control powers by their anger and she control fire and ice what's next?" Remedy answered

"Well think! We can't let her take him away from us!" Crisis screamed

Lucy open the door and leaned on the door frame arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Already done. I took him away from you and he will be mine until the day I die so if you bitches want to get into planning how about you ask the boss to fight me and we'll see who gets him" Lucy deadpanned

"You don't love him! He's too good for you" Remedy shouted

"You right he's too good for me. But I will always love him, and nothing will take him away from me" Lucy growled

Reaper leaned against the wall listening to their conversation and couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright let's do this on the filed! And when he sees you die in front of him he will come crawling to me" Crisis said proudly

"Let you know I'm stress and you'll be my stress reliever I can't wait to wipe the floor with you" Lucy stated

"Let's just see who wipes the floor with who"

"Just run along and request a fight with me redhead"

Crisis's golden eyes narrowed and she let out a growl before stomping away her long red hair trailing behind her. Remedy's ice blue eyes glared at Lucy as she flip her white hair and she ran after Crisis before locking eyes with Reaper. Lucy turned around and face a black t-shirt and her eyes widen and a blush suddenly splashed on her cheeks.

"Y-you heard everything?" She shuttered

"Awe it's so sweet you got jealous!" Reaper cooed

Lucy sigh and leaned her forehead on his chest, and he started to rub her back.

"What got you so stress babe?" Reaper asked his voice laced with worry.

"These people won't stop trying to steal you away and they want to fight me to kill me so they can get you. And Max keeps arranging the fight I get no time to relax" Lucy explain "I just want to go home"

Her tears soaked his shirt as she cried in his chest, he closed his eyes and started to sooth her weeping form.

"Don't worry babe… I'm not going anywhere and you're not either. We'll get out of here and we'll live happily after ever" He whisper in her ear

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Their pinky's linked and the alarm went off.

"Intruder!" A voice scream

"Robbie…"

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Why do you need Lucy?" Natsu growled

"We need to tell her something important pinky, it's about her living or dying" Ultear hissed

"What do you mean? About Lu-Chan living or dying." Levy asked

"Just tell us where she is" Meredy shouted in rage

"She's not her. She got kidnapped five months ago and now she's in a dark mage's game" Mirajane said finally answering their question.

"Great! Just fucking great! It's all your fault Fairy Tail" Ultear roared

"How is it our fault?" Erza question sternly

"Those games are for mages who got kicked out of their guild and you kicked her out now whoever wants her can get her better cause of you." Jellal deadpanned

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked

Jellal black boots made the wooden floor creaked underneath him as he walked toward the bar with Meredy and Ultear following.

"It's just you're mistakes are going to end the world" Meredy hissed

"What do you mean?" Gray question between gritted teeth.

"Its easy have you ever heard about the Blood prophecy?" Ultear asked

"None of us had" Laki stated

"But Lu-Chan…I heard her talking about how her mom read it to her" Levy said

"She's the only smart person here! I can't believe you're in love with Erza she stupid" Ultear whisper to Jellal.

Master Makarov came walking into the guild his eyes looked at the guest with confusion.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked

"We're here to tell you…the council was attack and whoever attacked the council is after Lucy"

~!~!~!~!~

"Why are we doing this again Lacey?"

"Tom I told you! We're here to rescue my best friend, now look for Lucy" Lacey shouted the blurring of the alarm

Her black eyes snapping in each and every direction, her yellow and red hair flew behind her as she ran down another hall. A boy around eighteen follow her his grey eyes looking around as his brown hair flopped in the wind.

"And how are we going to survive Lacey? There are millions of them and two of us" Tom complained

"Tom she's going to die! You know what the Blood prophecy is and so fair the Blood prophecy is happening" Lacey stated

"Why can't we come back until we get backup?" Tom asked

"Because we don't have time!" Lacey screamed

"Lacey I know, but we can't do this alone. And I know you love her just come on before you die before you see Lucy" Tom deadpanned and stopped moving.

Lacey stopped as tears glitzed down her tan cheeks, and her fist clenched.

"Alright let's go…"

They hopped out of the window and Lacey stared back at the building and she reached out.

"Lucy wait for me"


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do they want Lucy?" Master Makarov asked his voice clam.

Jellal stood up and sigh _I thought they would have peace things together already._

"Master Makarov do you know the Blood Prophecy?" Meredy question while standing up.

"No I don't. I never heard of it…" Master Makarov replied

"Can't you people read?! Let's just go Jellal we don't need help from some pathetic fairies that don't know a huge prophecy!" Ultear shouted

"Fine we won't help you!" Gray growled

"We need them Ultear! We can't save the world by ourselves" Jellal stated "Now Gray if you don't want to help us so be it then Lucy will die by the ancient Chinese flames. Now do to respect we'll ask who will help us so we can leave and get out of here and won't be in your life's for a while"

"What do you mean Luce will die by the ancient Chinese flames?" Natsu asked stepping up

"It's what I mean, she will burn by the ancient Chinese flames unless we stop the Blood Prophecy if we don't she'll die and the world will go into blackness."

! ! ! ! !

Lucy saw red and yellow hair before it disappeared and she sadly smiled, Reaper gripped her hand tightly as they saw Dark Mages racing out.

"Who will be stupid enough to invade the Dark Guilds game?"

"I know who…Lacey"

"Are you alright?" He asked his eyes snapping trying not to get caught.

"Let's go we don't need to be in trouble for being out of our rooms. Reaper don't die" Lucy said and started to walk away.

Reaper ran after Lucy he won't let her go not like he did with his little sister not like what he did with his parents not like he did with the world. They ran into Lucy's bedroom and slammed the door shut, Lucy flopped onto the bed and she swallowed.

"Luce what's up? Tell me please" Reaper pleaded

"Do you know what the Blood Prophecy is?" Lucy asked

Reaper's eyes widen _what does Lucy have to do with the Blood Prophecy?_ He nodded numbly and Lucy sat up and stared right into his eyes.

"I'm a part of it"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Tom! Are they catching up?" Lacey asked

"They are a few miles away but we better get to safety" Tom shouted

They jumped onto another branch and raced away, their feet lightly touching each branch not making it break in half.

"Lacey where are we going?" Tom questioned

"We it all began with us Tom" Lacey stated

"The Heartfilia Manor"

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Robbie, someone already invaded the Game" A women stated her yellow cat eyes glared at a back of a chair.

"Sarah I told you to do it! You failed me! If you fail me again you're dead. Got it?" Robbie growled

Sarah flipped her brown hair and gritted her teeth.

"I'm the best partner you fucking got!" She hissed

"Then don't fail me" Robbie deadpanned

"I won't, and I'll get the blonde and you'll be happy" Sarah shouted

_Why won't he love me? He's always thinking about that stupid girl!_ Sarah slammed the door shut and tears danced down her cheeks she closed her eyes and her head hit the door. _One_ she took a deep breath in out in out _two_ she opened her eyes _three_ she ran.

"I'll kill you blondie I'll kill you"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Miss do you know where you're going?" a man asked

A women hid her face behind the cloak her arms were covered in a pink long sleeve shirt. Her head snapped open to the man her brown eyes soften and she let out a smile. Her golden locks flow out of the hood.

"Do you know where Fairy Tail is?" She asked

"Fairy Tail is down the road ma'am are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, my daughter Lucy Heartfilia"

"I'm sorry to inform you but she was kicked out five months ago."

"It's happening too soon"

~!~!~!~

"Jude Heartfilia!"

"Yes?"

"I hate to inform you but your daughter was kidnapped…I didn't know until today and I hurried over as soon as possible"

"What do you mean she was kidnapped Gildarts?! I thought you were taking care of here along with the rest of Fairy Tail!" Jude roared while slamming his hands onto the desk.

"I was on a mission, and I didn't know until I seen her on the huge screen in town." Gildarts stated

"You failed me brother, I trusted you with her! And now the Blood Prophecy is happening"

~!~!~!~

"We got them where we want them their panicking. The guilds will be dead and the world will be in blackness"

"Master, was it so wise to destroy the Council after all we didn't kill anyone"

"Its fear my dear, all we want is to bring fear"

"Master, we hate to inform you that James your son is dead. He was attacked by a solider from the Council"

~!~!~!~!~

"Hurry up men we need to get to Fairy Tail and the other guilds!" Lahar shouted

"Do you think those fairies know what's going on? Come on I bet everyone else knows what's going on but them!" One man shouted

"Victor shut up! We need everyone legal guilds to help with this war" Lahar screamed

"Lahar can we really win this war?" Victor asked

"We need the elements to win this war, or at least make Lucy disappear back into the realm" Lahar stated

"Lahar we got some bad news!"

"What is it?"

"We just heard Mermaid Heel was attacked and was heading toward Fairy Tail as we speak"

~! !~! ~!~ ~!

The wind blew and the water hit the shore rapidly, the whispering of the dead village welcomed the new visitor. The rain patter against the side walk, the creaks of the doors haunted the figure as he made his way down the road. He open the bar door and slammed it shut an old man looked up and his wrinkles moved as he smiled.

"How are you my boy?" He asked

"I'm fine pops, but where's Kai I was hoping to see him."

"While you were gone he left and joined a guild Sabertooth. But he was kidnapped" the old man explain

"Don't tell me…The Blood Prophecy"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so sorry Jude!" Gildarts exclaim "I was away trying to get us both money and when I come back she's gone and I find out they kicked her out of the guild. But I sense a dark magic over them for a little bit of time."

"How long was this mission?" Jude asked

"Five months and eight days to get back but it was going to settle the food rent and clothing" Gildarts stated "I didn't mean to lose your daughter Jude!"

"I knew Fairy Tail would do that to her! I should have been there for her!" Jude roared he stood up from his desk and whip everything from it. His eyes burning with anger. "Do you know where Layla is?"

Gildarts sigh and flopped himself on a brown chair, her ran his hand through his brown hair. "I suspect she's going to Fairy Tail as we speak. But I don't know what she'll do when she finds out what they did to her." Gildarts answered.

"I suspect when she finds out the guild will be in ruins." Jude deadpanned "So will be this world when the Blood Prophecy happens. Those flies know nothing about history and this world will be destroyed because of them"

"Brother!" Gildarts roared while standing up his eyes glaring at Jude. "Don't talk trash about my guild. They are my family!"

"They were once Lucy's family but they did what they did and you're defending them. Little brother you're getting more and more pathetic each time I see you. If you still think those fairies are your family then get out and realize what a real family is" Jude shouted "You would feel the same if your daughter Cana was in the same spot as Lucy."

"Don't bring her into this" Gildarts screamed "She has nothing to do with this Jude!"

Gildarts ran toward Jude his fist raised in the air and clenched tightly. Jude eyes narrow and Gildarts suddenly was flown back hitting a wall, he cried out in pain as his back hit the hard brick wall. He looked up to see Jude right in front of him a smirk playing on his face.

"Do you think I given up my magic dear little brother?" Jude asked cockily "My magic will protect my daughter and my dear wife. You may be the best wizard in Fairy Tail but in your blood family you're the third best, don't forgot our dear sister." Jude straighten up and turn around and started to walk back to his desk.

"I didn't forget about Miki. Jude how did you turn up this way?" Gildarts yelled "You were so kind you were gentle now look at you"

"I became what dad wanted me to be. He wanted me to be strong, he wanted me not to show kindness to anyone I don't want to. He wanted me to be like where I am today Gildarts, he wanted me to be stronger since I was oldest he wanted me to protect my family" Jude answered his eyes looking at the pink sky. "I will save my daughter Gildarts even if I have to destroy Fairy Tail."

"What about Miki! What about her choice" Gildarts screamed "What would she want you to do!"

"Gildarts, she would have decided with me after all she has her own daughter she will do everything to do to protect her." Jude stated "Now if you think warning Fairy Tail would give you time to stop the prophecy your wrong. They will be so confused brother, they won't even understand what's going on. Now please leave I have to contact our dear sister."

Layla walked into Fairy Tail, silence everyone looked at her with confusion and worry.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

"I am looking for Lucy Heartfilia" Layla stated ignoring the pinky, she walked forward in the middle of the guild. "Don't tell me you kick her out like that man down the road."

"We did. Who are you?" Master Makarov question

"You fools! Do you know what you did?" Layla yelled in anger her eyes glowing underneath her hood. "You have done the most stupid thing! You will have this world in ruins!"

"Miss tell me who are you?" Jellal asked his eyes meeting Layla's.

"I am Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's mother" Layla said while lowering her hood her blonde hair flow down her shoulders.

"You look just like her." Gray awed

"Miss Layla will you please tell us what's going on" Erza pleaded

"Layla, these fools wouldn't understand even if you explain it slowly." Ultear snorted "We tried and all we got is "ugh what's going on?" "What do you mean?" They don't even know the prophecy"

"They kicked her out of the guild Layla, they called her weak and a replacement." Meredy stated "And we know this because it was all over the TV's everywhere when the Games begin"

"You called my dear daughter weak?" Layla hissed her fist clenching "How dare you! Do you know how much pain she went through when she had to have her mother fake her death? Or when her dad had to fake ignore her or how her aunt didn't even call her to ask if she okay or her uncle he was too busy with this guild!"

"No we don't." Mirajane mumbled

"This guild shouldn't be standing. I'll bring this guild to the ground!" Layla roared "This guild is a lie a mistake."

"You won't bring down this guild!" Lisanna yelled

"Oh yes I will. You broke her heart I break your guild" Layla deadpanned and spread her arms out. "Roar of the celestial dragon slayer!"

A beam of gold light rushed toward the bar, it destroyed the bar and the walls felled down.

"How dare you!" Erza screamed

"This is for the best! No guild will be standing if they know nothing about family!" Layla screamed "Roar of the Celestial Dragon Slayer!"

Another beam of gold light rush toward the left side of the guild, the walls fall down and the table and chairs crumbled into wood dust.

"Master! Why aren't you stopping her" Juvia screamed as her tears rush down her face. "Why are you stopping Layla from destroying our guild?"

"Because she speaks the truth."

A women with long blonde hair and black eyes, Mermaid Heel trailed behind her breathing hard and sweat racing down their foreheads.

"Master! How much longer?" Millianna whined as she slug behind Kagura. "We been waling for hours!"

"A few more miles." The women replied

A beeping sound filled the chilly night air, the women grabbed the Lacrima Jude's face appeared in the crystal ball.

"Miki. We have some bad news" Jude stated

"What is it big brother?" Miki asked whiling stopping in a middle of a clear flied. "This better be good my guild was just attacked and we need to hurry over to Fairy Tail."

"About that, as we speak Fairy Tail is getting destroyed by Layla." Jude said

"Why?" Miki question while raising an eyebrow. "What did they do to piss her off?"

"They kicked Lucy out of the guild and now she has been kidnapped and is in a game where it's be killed or kill. I need your help to save my daughter from being destroy by the elements or sent back to the realm" Jude explain "Will you being willing to help me? Even if it means going up against our little brother"

"I will help you. Since I have my own daughter I would feel the need to do what you're doing. I'm disappointed in Gildarts he has his own daughter but he will not help you with yours." Miki answered without hesitation "Is that all?"

"Yes that is all Miki. Goodbye I'll see you soon then dear sister." Jude said and his face vanished from the crystal ball.

"Mom. Was that Uncle Jude?" a seventeen year old girl asked her black eyes gleaming with excitement. Her brown hair swaying with her movements as she bounced with each step. "What did Uncle Jude want?"

Miki smiled at her daughter "He wanted my help to save Lucy." Miki replied

"What's wrong with Cousin Lucy?" she question

"Sky, she's been kicked out of her guild and now has been kidnapped. She's in a game where it's be killed or kill. Plus do you remember the Blood Prophecy I told you?" Sky nodded "Well its happening"

"Will we save Lucy mom?" Sky asked

"I don't know I hope so. This family wouldn't be the same without her beautiful smile." Miki stated and started to walk again with her guild trailing behind her.

"Master Miki, do you think it's wise to go to Fairy Tail after what that man told you what's happening there?" Kagura asked

"I need to see Layla. I will do everything in my will to help my family even betraying the world itself" Miki answered "Family is the only thing that won't leave you. Our guild is a family, we are one big family, nothing will stop us if we have the one magic…Love"

"Yes my boy." The old man stated his green eyes showed sadness as he replied "I am sorry Leadon I would have contact you but I lost your number"

"Its fine pops" Leadon said his brown eyes narrowed at the bar counter and he ran his tan hand in his golden hair. "I wish I didn't leave this village if I didn't leave than Kai wouldn't leave either"

"It was for the best my boy, you couldn't stand being in this dead village any longer." The old man said softly

"Alright pops. Now where do you think I should go?" Leadon asked

"Fairy Tail. I heard they lost a member to I bet its one is part of the prophecy" Pops answered.

"Alright. Thanks pops" Leadon stated "It was nice seeing you again grandpa"

"Yah you to Leadon"

Leadon walked out of the bar and started to walk toward the exit of the village. The wind blew his cape around as he walked out of the village. His shoes left behind footprints in the sand as he walked away from the small village.

"Kai I'm coming for you little brother."

"This keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I see it" Tom stated

"Or your eyes are playing tricks on ya. Every time I see it, it looks the same" Lacey stated

"Tom, Lacey what are you doing here?" a soft voice ask an eighteen year old girl. Her blue hair sway with her movements as she made her way toward them, her red eyes gleamed with excitement. "Where's Lucy?"

"She's been kidnapped we couldn't get her. We needed backup" Lacey explain "It's good to see you Cassey"

"Wazzup! What are you two doing here?" a deep voice exclaim, a nineteen year old boy with ruby hair and black eyes. "I never thought we see you again. Where's Lucy?"

"Kidnapped, couldn't save her need backup blah, blah, blah!" Tom sighed "Great timing Koki"

"Well great seeing you to Tom." Koki said while rolling his eyes. "Do you guys have a plan or do we need to call everyone down here?"

"Call everyone down. We need them, we need to get Lucy out of there before shit goes down"


End file.
